


Who Says No To Sex And Donuts?

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: All In The Name Of Science, Amused Kirk, Donuts, Engaged Rose Hathaway/James T. Kirk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hungry Rose, Texting, flirty Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose sends Kirk a text out of the blue while he's in the middle of a day full of meetings, he ends up getting into a conversation with her about sex and donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says No To Sex And Donuts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this fic came about when I gave **sideofrawr** a list of [sentence starters](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters) and asked her to pick her favorites and then ended up pick a bunch of _my_ favorites as well and it became universally agreed that the text " _Who says no to sex and donuts?!_ " should be a Kirkrose fic. I didn't use it as a fic starter because I wanted to lead up to it, but I think it works better that way.

He had gotten used to long, boring meeting in Lawrence, having to deal with the particulars of getting things done regarding things at the Youth Center, but he hadn’t realized how long and how boring all the stuff would be getting one _built._ But it was what he wanted more than anything, a place that would help kids who really needed it like there had been in Lawrence, a place that would have made Rose proud. He had more money than he could ever use in this lifetime so why not put it to good use? Helping kids was something he loved doing, something he was good at, and if that meant he had to sit through long days with planning commissioners and contractors and all the officials in the world to make it happen, so be it.

He had gone out to the site where the Tyler Youth Center was being built. It was a slow process but that was because he wanted it to be as close to perfect as possible. He wanted it to be safe and sturdy, he wanted it to be environmentally friendly, and he wanted it top of the line. Between his money and the money Molly and Regina had invested in the place, they were getting just that. He knew this place was going to be a good place for kids who didn’t think they deserved one, who were used to being told they were lucky for what they got, and he knew that that could make such a huge difference in their lives. If he could make even a few of their lives better, then he’d have done what Rose wanted to do in Lawrence here in New Orleans.

He’d gotten a hard hat from the construction foreman and was walking around when he heard his text alert go off. He pulled out his cell phone and saw it was Rose. He had left her at Regina’s that morning while she’d still been asleep since his first meeting had been quite early, and he hadn’t been sure what her plans for the day had been. Or at least he was _kind of_ sure she’d been asleep; he was almost sure she had the same uncanny ability to wake up when he got out of bed that he had when she did. Though he wasn’t sure she hadn’t been worn out by their amorous activities the night before; he was kind of thankful they were not too terribly close to Regina and Robin and the kids because they had a habit of getting rather loud. _Anything interesting going on?_ she’d texted.

He took a moment to key in a reply. _At the Center’s future site,_ he said. _Progress looks good._

 _Fantastic,_ she texted back. _Meetings done for the day?_

_Not quite. Two more, but not for another two hours._

_Want to have an afternoon delight?_ she sent back. _Think that’s the polite Southern term._

He grinned at that. Ever since their engagement, she had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, and preferably in bed. And to be honest, he didn’t mind in the slightest. He was absolutely head over heels about her and had no problem showing off that fact, in public or private. He loved her, loved her more than he had ever thought possible, and she had agreed to marry him even after such a short time together. It all should have seemed so rushed and really, he wouldn’t have faulted her if she’d balked and said no but she’d jumped in with both feet and said yes and he couldn’t be happier. _Was kind of thinking I’d steal you for lunch_ , he texted back to tease her.

 _I’m better than lunch,_ she texted back. _Though not better than donuts._

 _Not much is better than donuts,_ he agreed.

_You aren’t supposed to agree with me!_

He chuckled at that text. _I could bring donuts and see. We could run an experiment._

 _An experiment, you say?_ she sent back, immediately followed by _Bring me eclairs. Or any chocolate covered donuts with cream filling._

 _Okay. Any other kind?_ he sent back. _I’m partial to powdered donuts with jelly filling. Not lemon, though. Raspberry._

 _Oh, those are good, too._ she texted back. _Get me one too. And a strawberry. And a lemon. *I* like those._

 _So just those?_ he texted back.

 _And all the chocolate ones,_ she replied. _And sprinkles. Sprinkles are fun, especially the multicolored ones. Those are the best. But chocolate sprinkles work too._

 _So a dozen assorted donuts?_ he sent back.

_You might as well get two dozen. Maybe a couple extra besides. I get the feeling we’re going to work up *quite* the appetite._

He grinned to himself. He had just discovered Rose’s secret, apparently. Next time he needed to get in her good graces, buy a baker’s dozen donuts and he should be just fine, or at least out of the doghouse if he was in moderate trouble. _So I take it there will be donut eating and then sex?_

 _Of course,_ she texted back. _Who says no to sex and donuts?! Not me. Not you either, apparently._

 _No, not me,_ he texted back. He looked around at the site. He could stop by later in the day, or even tomorrow. This was probably a better way to spend his day, snacking on donuts and then spending a lazy hour in bed with his fiancee before going back to his day of boring meetings. It would be well worth it, though, give him something to put a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Rose had the amazing ability to do that all the time, and he really cherished that about her. He didn’t even know if she realized she could do that. Maybe he would tell her today, show her that she made him happy. Maybe he’d even let her have first choice at the donuts. And let her have as many as her heart desired. Even if she wanted all the jelly ones.

If that wasn’t a sign of true love, he didn’t know what was.


End file.
